SOMEWHERE
by pinklady34
Summary: Elizabeth and Sonny have known eachother for their whole life and are really close but have kept it a secret. Why? LIASON & CARSON
1. Chapter 1

**AU (JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I AM MAKING UP) **

**What you need to know: Elizabeth Webber has never lived in Port Charles. She is Sonny's sister which he knows about. But no one else knows except himself and Elizabeth. She also has never met Jason Morgan or anyone else involved with Sonny. As you go along with the story you will understand. **

Sonny was at the warehouse thinking how his relationship was going up in flames due to his affair to Sam. How he was letting his best friend pretend to be the father and keeping it a secret from everyone that means the world to him. How did I screw up my life up so bad? I know when I was feeling down about myself and not having any control with my life. I have been worried sick about Elizabeth, she has been fighting with me for months now that she wants to meet my family. Be an aunt to Michael and Morgan, meet Carly and my best friend Jason. I had told her no so many times over the years that he needed to protect her that he promised his mother that he would take care of her. That is why he changed her name when she was fifteen and sent her to boarding school. Yes, he would sneak off every other month to spend time with her but over the years it has gotten harder especially with her schedule and me having Carly and the boys. But they would always talk once a week and talk for over 2 hours about what was going on in their life. Even though she did not live here with him she knew everything. Everything from the business to his affair. Man was Elizabeth pissed off about him having an affair with Sam. She even called him a jerk and some not so nice things. I had never heard her say so many curse words in his life. I think Hollywood was getting to her.

Yeah, I am so proud of my little sister. Well I shouldn't say little anymore she was twenty-five and a wonderful actress. She has two Oscar awards for two movies she did last year. She is wonderful, intelligent, beautiful and so full of life. That is why he kept her away from him she was too precious to be involved. But he missed her and he needed her in his life. He was loosing it and knew that his sister would give him the kick in the ass that he deserved. But how could I just disrupt her life like this. The media would be all over it and she would loose her freedom and probably her name in Hollywood. But she didn't care, she has told him a million times over that she would be here in heartbeat that she had enough money to support herself for the rest of her life. Sonny smirked to himself thinking how mad she got when he told her that he would support her. She screamed at him and told him "I am not Courtney, I will not leach off of you. I support myself. I am full blooded Corinthos, I don't take charity." He was really proud of her.

Anyways, I don't know why I am even contemplating it. I am not letting her come to Port Charles to be a target.

Vista Point:

God how did my life turn out this way, I am claiming a child that is not even mine to cover up my best friend and make sure that Carly and the boys don't get hurt. But what happened with my life. I know what happened I don't have one, I don't think I will ever find someone to fall in love with. And to top it off I hate Sam, I despise her with everything that I am. She is a manipulative bitch that thinks that I am going to sleep with her. She repulses me, I would not touch her with someone else's hands and that is saying a lot. Not even Spinelli likes her and the kid likes everyone.

God, I hate to do this but I can not live like this anymore. I have to do something.

Jason gets on his bike and goes to the warehouse to speak to Sonny.

Airport:

Well here I am, Michael is going to be so upset with me that I disobeyed him but you know what I don't care anymore. He needs me and I am going to be here for him. I want to be able to help him out with his family and hopefully get him back to who he use to be. Confident and in control.

Elizabeth checked her watch and saw that is was almost two o'clock. Michael should be at the warehouse so here I come big brother. Elizabeth Corinthos is here to stay.

Warehouse:

Jason parks his bike and notices a woman come out of a taxi. Oh my god she is beautiful. Chocolate curly hair to her mid back, porcelain skin, and beautiful lips that you just want to suck on. And her body was just gorgeous. She wore a red blouse that showed her curves and what curves were they with black pants that looked painted on. God she has to have a nice ass, with a body like that there is no way of denying it. At that moment she turned around to pay the driver and look what I see, bingo jackpot damn it she does have a beautiful ass. Oh god she's looking at me and smiling. Do I know her? I think I have seen her before but I just can't figure it out, but I know for sure that I have never spoken to this woman.

Oh boy, that's Jason. Damn it those pictures that Michael has shown me over the years did not do him any justice. The man is gorgeous and he is looking at me funny. I think he was just checking me out or it could be that he recognizes me. But I remember Michael once telling me that Jason did not watch movies he loved to read travel books or watch the discovery channel. Never mind he is going to know me now. Elizabeth walked up to Jason and raised her glasses to her head.

Oh my god she is walking up to me with a the most beautiful smile I have ever seen but I can't see her eyes she is wearing these dark glasses covering them. I get off my bike and stand up facing her at that moment I see a pair of midnight blue eyes looking straight at me…sweet hell I think I am in trouble! She is just gorgeous.

"Hi, your Jason Morgan right?"

she knows my name, how? Say something. "Yes I am. Do I know you?" smiled Jason.

Wow he has really beautiful smile, hold it together girl. This is your brothers best friend, business partner and enforcer. "No we have not officially met but Michael has told me a lot about you." Smiled Elizabeth.

"You know my nephew. God I am going to tell him that he needs to speak to women his own age." Laughed Jason

Elizabeth smiled, remembering that Michael once told her that everyone called him Sonny. "No I meant his father, Michael Sonny Corinthos."

"you know Sonny." God I hope she is not another woman that Sonny has slept with. I would just have to kill him. Unless she is pregnant also than I would not mind at all covering up this one also.

"Yeah I know him we go way back. Do you know if he is in?"

at that moment Johnny, Francis, Max and Milo walked out and saw Jason speaking to a woman.

"Oh shit, aren't you Elizabeth Webber?" said Johnny O'Brien. Looking her up and down just the same way Jason had.

Jason saw this and his temper started to rise.

"No way the actress Elizabeth Webber, well I will be damned it is her. I just saw your new movie it was awesome!" exclaimed Francis.

"oh god can I get your autograph, I think I have a magazine in my car from Vogue that you were on the cover." Stated Max

Milo just stood there shocked. This woman was beautiful and she was standing in front of him just like a normal person. No way.

"Ok. One question at a time. Yes I am Elizabeth Webber the actress. And thanks for watching my new movie and if you have that magazine I will sign it for you and I also have my camera with me and I will take a picture with each one of you and sign it for you after I have it developed." Said Elizabeth with a smile. She recognized the guards from pictures that Michael had showed her and she was grateful to them. They had saved her brothers ass a few times and his family. Shit this is the least that she can do.

"I rather have dinner with you…"stated Johnny.

"No way, now step off O'Brien!" growled Jason

"Oh come on Morgan, can't blame a guy for trying?" stated Johnny

Jason turned to Elizabeth and his facial expression lightened up as soon as he looked into her eyes. Damn she is just gorgeous and nice. But what did she want to see Sonny for?

"This is Johnny, Francis, Max and Milo. They all work for Sonny and me." Stated Jason

"Hi guys, so do you guys want those pictures taken now or later?"

"Later? How long are you going to be here?" stated Jason

"What are you already trying to get rid of me?" smirked Elizabeth

"No way, I just…the way you were talking was like your going to be in town for awhile." Said Jason hoping that she was going to stay in town a long period of time.

Oh shit Jason Morgan is stuttering. All the guards were looking at each other and started to find this very amusing. Jason, enforcer of the mob stuttering in front of a beautiful woman.

"Well I think I will be staying permanently, but I really need to speak to Michael. So is he in?"

"Yeah, he's in. I will show you to his office." Spoke up Milo for the first time.

"You speak, I'm just messing with you. Thanks a lot. Well it was really nice meeting you guys. See you around." Elizabeth started to walk away when suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. As soon as his hand was on her arm she felt a jolt of electricity go thru her she almost jumped. She turned around and saw Jason slightly embarrassed in front of her.

What was that? That just felt like electricity. "I was wondering after your meeting with Sonny can we have a cup of coffee together?"

God he was cute. What would Sonny think about me having coffee with Jason? Well I will have to just ask. "Sure. I shouldn't be too long. By the way don't go to far because Michael will probably want to introduce us."

"but we have already met" Jason stated smirking at her.

Elizabeth at that moment smiled very wide and laughed. "Yes we have and I can't wait to have coffee with you either." She winked at him and turned around to walk in the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason just stood there watching her go in and when he turned around all the men were looking at him. "what are all you guys looking at? Don't you guys have any thing better to do?"

"Nope." Said Max with a smile on his face.

"Nah, this is way more interesting." Stated Francis

"Hot damn, Jason you like her! Well why the hell not she is absolutely gorgeous and if all the articles I have read about her she is just a wonderful person all around. She also knows how to defend herself. I read her bio and she is a black belt in martial arts, ever since she was ten years old she has been learning how to fight and she has done some competing also." Stated Johnny, "but if you are not interested in her please tell me because I would love to spend some time with her?"

"No way, she is mine. Do you guys here me! No flirting with her or touching. Got me!" growled Jason.

"what about Sam?" stated Francis

"You know damn well that I am only taking care of her for Sonny. You guys know the truth and you also know that I can't stand the whiney bitch."

"well the only question that I have is what is a woman like that want to talk to Sonny about?" questioned Max

"I don't know but we will find out sooner than later." Wondering Jason.

Sonny's office:

There was a knock on the door and Milo opened the door. "hey boss you have a visitor."

"who is it? I wasn't expecting anyone." Stated Sonny

"Her name is Elizabeth Webber."

"What? No way!!!!!"

"Hi Michael, aren't you going to give your little sister a hug?"

Milo stood in shock as he heard her say this. He turned to Sonny who just turned white and got really red and started to yell.

"Milo get out and go get Jason. NOW!!!" Milo ran out and in search of Jason.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE INVOLVED IN MY LIFE…"

Elizabeth slammed the door shut and turned around glaring at her brother. "NOW YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I WILL GO OVER THERE AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME SONNY?"

"DON'T CUSS AT ME! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT. AND DON'T CALL ME SONNY!"

"WELL STOP YELLING AT ME AND COME OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!"

Milo went running outside and was trying to catch his breath. All the guys turned around to see him running and got worried. "JASON, GET TO TO SONNY'S OFFICE NOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Jason said

"I don't know but he is royally pissed off that Mrs. Webber is here. And I think I heard wrong but she just said that she was his little sister."

"WHAT?!" all the guys started to rush into the warehouse. As they approached Sonny's office they started to hear the conversation.

"Well come on Michael you can't be that upset about me coming into town."

"Yes, I can I have kept you a secret for fifteen years. No one knows about you except for Mike, remember dad?"

"Don't talk to me about that son of a bitch. He is nothing to me. I still can't believe that you put up with him and his crap. Don't think that I don't know that he is blackmailing you?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sonny turned to the wall to not look at her in the face.

"BULLSHIT! HE PROBABLY THREATENED TO TELL SOMEONE ABOUT ME AND YOU CAVED LIKE USUAL. DAMN IT SONNY I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"WHY ITS YOUR NAME. ALL YOUR FRIENDS CALL YOU THAT."

"but your not my friend you're my sister and you have always called me Michael just like mom did."

"Oh Michael, I only call you Sonny when I am upset or disappointed in you. By the way I met Jason and damn it Michael he is hot. He asked me for coffee, will you be ok with that?"

Oh shit Jason thought, Sonny is going to be pissed off. Why didn't he tell me that he had another sister?

"You do remember that I told you that he was married to our half sister Courtney. Don't you remember our sister."

"Oh Michael, don't patronize me. I also remember you telling me that she got him drunk, pretended to have sex with him and to top it off make believe that she got pregnant. That was the only reason he got married to her. To not disrespect you and to be a father." Stated Elizabeth. "by the way if you ever refer to her as being my sister again I will cut your balls off and stuff them down your throat!!! Do you hear me Michael Sonny Corinthos?!"

Oh shit Jason thought to himself and looked over at the guards faces and they were also in shock on how she just spoke to Sonny. But damn did he like how she sounded. I can just see her body and face getting red and eyes blazing. Now that must look hot. Shit but this was Sonny's sister. Who cares he owes me? God now I have to explain that Courtney disaster to Elizabeth even though I think she knows the jest of it. But I really need to explain that he never liked her and never went to bed with her even when they were married those two long weeks. Thank god the airhead told Carly her plan and as Carly heard her plan got upset screamed for him and told him everything in front of Carly. I never loved Carly more than in that moment. AS A FRIEND OF COURSE! Jason was brought back into the present when he started to hear Sonny laugh.

Sonny started to laugh and went to his sister. "God I have missed you so much, but what are you doing here?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but our secret is out. I got a little visitor yesterday."

"what?! Who is it? Did they hurt you?" Looking over his sister.

"Calm down. It was Luis Alcazar."

As soon as the name registered to his mind Sonny went on instinct. "JASON, GET IN HERE NOW!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason opened the door to Sonny's office with the guards following closely behind him. Jason looked over at Elizabeth and saw her smirking at him god this woman is gorgeous. I am going to have to talk to Sonny about her, cause he really was looking forward to having some alone time with her.

"How long were all you guys listening to my conversation?" said Sonny

"Michael, come on we were being loud. It is our hispanic side that came out." Stated Elizabeth laughing

"Whatever, how much did you guys hear?" asked Sonny

"Well we heard that Mrs. Webber thinks Jason is hot. Which I think the feeling is mutual on Jason's part." Smirked Johnny

"It's Corinthos, by the way. Her birth name is Elizabeth Adella Corinthos and she is my little sister. So watch out how you speak to her O'Brien." Stated Sonny, while looking back at Elizabeth with a smile on his face. It was going to be great to have his sister around she was already making him smile.

"Look Sonny, I just wanted to know why you never thought to tell me about her. I am your best friend, business partner and enforcer…"realizing what he said he looked over at Elizabeth to see her reaction. She just looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's ok Jason I know who you are and what your real job is. My brother has never lied to me about his profession or what he has done in his past. You can say I am his conscious he always calls me when he needs to talk and I don't judge him we were brought up in a tough neighborhood and after our mom passes he had to make decisions to survive and help raise me. I am ok with the way you guys run things. So you do not have to hide anything from me?" stated Elizabeth. She did not get the reason why her brother keeps doing it but I guess it goes with the old mantra. Once your in your in for life. So she will support him till the day he dies or she does. Which ever once comes first.

All the men just looked at her with curiosity and wondering how Sonny could keep a secret this big for so long.

Sonny cleared his voice to speak. "Jason this was nothing personal against you but I made a decision a long time ago to keep Elizabeth a secret so I have. Everyone sit down and Milo close the door." Elizabeth went behind Sonny's desk and sat in his chair and pulled her feet to sit on top of Sonny's desk. "Get your feet off my desk."

"No, my feet hurt. I have been up on my feet for way to long and these boots are hurting me." Stated Elizabeth

"Well, I don't know why you wear shoes like those anyways. As a matter of fact you don't wear shoes like those. You normally wear sneakers for you can run away from the paparazzi. You also wear a baseball cap on your head hiding your face. What's up?"

"I wanted to make a good impression on your friends. You never know who you are going to meet." Elizabeth stated looking over to Jason and smiled.

Jason noticed her looking at him and smiled back. "I think you would have impressed no matter what."

"Ok, Elizabeth stop flirting with Jason and you stop looking at her with those eyes, Jason."

"What eyes?" asked Jason

"You know exactly what I am saying and before you ask no I am not going to get in between you guys if you want to start to see each other, but I do not want to hear any complaints. I have my own problems." Stated Sonny. " As a matter of fact I will love to see if you guys gave it shot. I think it would be good."

Both Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other and then smiled at Sonny basically giving him their thanks of letting them get together or see where it goes.

"I know all of you are wondering why I have kept Elizabeth a secret so I will start at the beginning. When I was fifteen years old our mother passed away leaving me to take care of Elizabeth who was only five. Mike was not around and did not want nothing to do with us." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that comment. "Anyways so I quit school and started to work for Frank Smith as a runner. I started to get higher and higher in my position in the organization and when I turned around I was Frank's second in command when he was not around. I was twenty and Elizabeth just turned ten. One day Elizabeth came out of school as was almost killed by one of my enemies. So I made a decision. I asked Frank to help me get Elizabeth to safety. We changed her name to Webber and sent her to private school in Switzerland. As the years passed I would sneak away to meet with her and be together, we would make a point to keep in touch at least once a week. Anyways when Elizabeth graduated she was eighteen and got a big break in a movie and she took it. I was already running the business and Jason you just started to work for me. Needless to say Elizabeth always has wanted to be in my life. When I got married with Carly and adopted Michael she was more eager to come and meet them, but I could not do that to her. Oh god we fought a lot after Morgan was born. She has a life a good one, with friends and without all the dangers. So I decided to keep her a secret even then she means the world to me and if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself."

"Look Sonny we all know why you thought you had to keep her safe, but we would have done everything in our power to keep her safe." Stated Jason. Damn it I could have met her a long time ago and probably made a life with her already. "I would have protected her with everything I have. Just like I protect Carly and the boys I would do the same for her."

"I know Jason its no like I don't trust you it's just I did not want her to give up her life. She is a actress, I know you have not watched any of her movies but she is really good. She has two award winning Oscars for her accomplishments. And if word got out who she really is she will loose everything." Stated Sonny

"Don't worry Michael I'm retiring. I have one more movie that I have to do that I promised I was going to do and I am done. I have enough money to support myself. Over the years I have made a lot of business decisions and have made it worth my while. I am ready and have been ready for years now to be part of your life with or without your permission." Smirked Elizabeth.

"Ah man, god I am going to miss you on the big screen. But hey you are going to be around now so I can see you everyday. By the way I get first shot on being her bodyguard." Stated Francis seriously.

"No way man, you have kid duties. I am better than you anyways." Said Max

"I beg to differ big brother. You guard Carly so the next one in line is me." Milo stated with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right, she needs someone with experience and I have way more experience than you. So I will offer my service to you Mrs. Corinthos." Johnny stated and winked at Elizabeth who started to laugh.

"None of you are guarding her or getting ten feet from her. Do you hear me! I already told you guys outside. Besides when she is with me which will be a lot she will not need a guard." Stated Jason

"Really, I only agreed to have coffee. Did I also agree to be your girlfriend?" Elizabeth stated laughing at Jason and the guys. "Don't get me wrong I would love to be your girlfriend but you will have to pass my test first."

"Oh god not the test again." Stated Sonny

"Test!?" Jason asked "What kind of test?" smirked Sonny

"You know what lets not get into this right now. Lets get back to the topic in hand. You said Luis Alcazar approached you what happened?" asked Sonny. He was really concerned about his sister now this guy was really bad news.

"Before I start, don't scream at me and wait till I finish my story before you go off on a tirade."

"What the fuck happened?" asked Jason. He knew he shouldn't talk to her like that but he was getting nervous to what exactly did Alcazar do to her.

"First of all don't cuss at me. I don't let Michael do it and I will not let you do it either. Do you hear me Morgan?"

Jason was in shock. She just told him off and really looked hot doing it. Her eyes flashed with anger and her cheeks turned red. God I better get a grip. "I apologize, I just really need to know what happened this man you met could have killed you."

"He wishes. I forgive you just don't do it again." Smirked Elizabeth. "Last night I came home to my apartment and Mr. Alcazar was sitting on my couch waiting for me. I did not see him at first but when I noticed him I started to run for the door. He caught me and slammed me against the wall…"

"I am going to kill him!" screamed Jason "Milo call Spinelli for I can find out where he is for I can take care of him."

"You don't have to call him I know where he is as of last night anyways."

"Where?" asked Sonny, he was scared to ask. He knows his sister has a temper.

"Los Angeles hospital." Stated Elizabeth. She was cool as a cucumber.

"WHAT?!!!!" screamed all the men in the room.

"Well you guys did not let me finish. Don't interrupt me again. When he slammed me against the door he told me that it was so nice to meet me and that my brother should have done better to keep me protected. And then I told him that he did really good, that he has kept me safe for fifteen years. Well, he introduced himself to me and told me that he was going to take me away from my brother because he took Brenda away. He is really psycho by the way. After he said that he started to look at me and tell me that I was beautiful and that he was going to have fun with me first. He is really sick. Well anyways, he started to grab me so I did what I could only do. I kissed him…"

"WHAT?!" screamed Jason.

"I had to distract him for he could let go of my hands so as soon as he saw that I was not fighting him he would let go. Which he did and that is when I struck out. I kicked him the groin, grabbed his right arm and twisted until I heard two distinctive pops and then I proceeded to strike out and punch him in the nose and broke it. Blood was all over the place. But you know me Michael I was pissed so I went and grabbed the baseball bat you gave me and aimed straight for his right knee. I busted his knee cap he will be in rehab for weeks. And then when he was on the ground howling like a damn wolf I started to kick him in the ribs. Man I did not know I had so much frustration that needed to be let out. Well anyways I called the cops and they came quick and I pressed charges. But they had to take him to the hospital first to patch him up." Elizabeth looked around and saw that everyone was in shock. It was hard to read.

"Well that's it. Would you like to know anything else?" Elizabeth asked with a smug smile

Jason just sat their in shock. This little woman put a beating on Luis Alcazar, Alcazar is a very strong man, tall and very built. This little woman who is about five feet three inches just put him in the hospital. Hot damn this is just wonderful. Alcazar is really going to want her dead now, but damn it he was proud of her. She did not get scared and cry she took care of herself.

"That gentlemen is my little sister Elizabeth Corinthos and don't forget it."

Sonny walked up to Elizabeth and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. "I am so proud of you but now you are going to be in more danger than before. He really is going to want you dead now."

"I don't think so Michael. The sick fuck sent me flowers and on the note he stated that our first date was wonderful and he could not wait to see where our second date would go. He also stated that now he knows that I like it rough."

"God damn it! You are moving in with me!" exclaimed Jason, standing up and pacing the room like a caged animal. He really needed to hit something. And then he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Elizabeth staring at him.

"Look Jason I know you are upset but you need to calm down before you do anything rash. Alcazar will be in the hospital for a couple of weeks the most and then we will deal with it ok. But just calm down you are going to wear a hole in the carpet and you know Sonny and his carpet. He likes everything so clean and neat." Elizabeth said

God just one touch from this woman and her beautiful voice and he calmed down quickly. She was really getting under his skin.

"Milo call Spinelli and tell him to run a check on Alcazar and make sure he is still in the hospital. And then call our associates down there and ask if they can keep an eye on him for us. For we can be a step ahead."

"Alright Jason, I better get to it. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Corinthos."

"oh please call me Elizabeth. All of you."

Jason glared at all of them. "No I don't think so." Max said getting up to go with his brother, "I don't think Jason and Sonny would like that too much."

"I don't care call me Elizabeth or I will not answer you when you talk to me."

"Alright." All the men excused themselves from the office and went to do their jobs.

"Oh before I forget Michael I did a background check on Alcazar and Sam." Elizabeth said

"What for?" asked Jason

"I wanted to help and I could not sleep so I called a couple of detectives that I know and gave me their information."

"But why Sam?" asked Sonny

"I don't trust her and thank god I did run a background on her. She is a con artist she has been married seven times before with all different aliases. She targets rich men, gets pregnant, gets married and in her last trimester looses the baby. I don't know how she does it but it never fails. All seven pregnancies have still born. I know when she came into town she targeted Jasper Jacks and when he did not fall for it she turned to you. You were already having problems with Carly so she played on that, got you drunk and low behold gets pregnant. What she wasn't expecting was for you to get back together with Carly? So what happens instead of you manning up and telling your wife what happened you have your best friend take that whore in. Let me guess Jason has she tried to get into bed yet?" asked Elizabeth

Jason looked like he was about to throw up. "yeah she has. But I have not touched her. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

"Well looking at her track record she probably wants you to fall in love with her for when she looses the baby you will feel bad and take her in. Your wealthy and hot. So you have not slept with her yet." She asked hopefully

Jason saw her face and noticed that she did care. "No I have not and was not planning to. I was actually coming to talk to Sonny and tell him that we better fix this because I can not take her living with me anymore. Or keep the lies coming."

"So she is planning to kill my baby." Sonny saw red he would kill her.

"Not on my watch. That's another reason I am here. Too keep an eye on her and tell her what's up." Elizabeth stated with her eyes flashing. "But first things first Michael you have to tell Carly the truth about Sam and about me. It is going to hurt but she loves you and I will help as much as possible to help you keep your family. Don't shut her out either Michael tell her everything and I mean everything. Knowing her she would appreciate the fact that you are trusting her with this information." Stated Elizabeth

"Oh god you are right, I am going to go tell her before the kids get from school. I love you Elizabeth, stay with Jason and I will call you guys hopefully for you can meet the family."

"Don't worry about me Michael I'm here to take care of you and see you thru this. And I love you too." She hugged her brother and watched him go.

When she turned around she looked over at him well now is the time for that test. This should be fun. Elizabeth walked up to Jason grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him for a mind blowing kiss. Jason was in shock but as soon as he felt her tongue asking for permission he sprung into action. He opened his mouth put his arms around her pulling her really close to his body she moaned her approval and as they were dueling for control of the kiss. Jason holding her with one hand and the other hand going in her hair getting tangles in her chocolate waves. Elizabeth was in heaven and loving his hands on her and his tongue in her mouth. This is just wonderful. As air came as a necessity still holding her in his arms he looked down at her beautiful face and saw all the desire in her eyes.

"Well you just passed the test." Stated Elizabeth and went for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was enjoying the kiss immensely, he couldn't help realize how perfect she felt in his arms but what did she say, that I passed the test. What test? Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss but still kept her in his arms.

"What did you mean by test?"

"Oh, I always kiss a guy first before anything goes further and if I feel my pulse or heart race I make sure to go on a date with the guys. If I don't feel anything then I don't give a guy a second look." She said grinning at Jason.

"So you kiss a lot of guys when you first meet them." Asked Jason not particularly liking the thought of her kissing anyone else.

"Actually for me to really go kiss a guy I have to be really attracted to the guy. No attraction, no kiss." Laughed Elizabeth.

"H'm. So I guess you are attracted to me huh." Smirked Jason

"Yeah, you can say that. But don't think that you will be getting anything more than that quite yet." If I can make it. God this man is a great kisser. Especially when his hand is rubbing circles on my lower back. Damn he was good.

Jason saw her face and he just can't wait to push her buttons and go to the next level with that kiss they just shared he knows that she would be an amazing lover. God she is beautiful, those lips, those eyes and oh my god that body.

"Well if you keep kissing me like that I won't be able to stop myself." Jason said

"Come on, you can take me to lunch. We can get to know each other. Since you know the area you pick, please nothing fancy. Some place quiet and has greasy food." Elizabeth said pulling away but Jason grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Elizabeth looked down at their hands and felt a bolt of electricity and then looked up to see if he felt it too and he did. You can tell by his eyes and his smile. God this was going to be hard.

"Alright…" Jason said trying to clear his throat. "But what are we going to do with your luggage?"

"Oh, well after lunch I will come back and pick them up and go to my hotel." Stated Elizabeth simply.

"Remember you are staying with me until this whole Alcazar issue is dealt with." Stated firmly Jason.

"Jason, please I can take care of myself. If you don't feel comfortable with that than just assign a guard to my door."

"No way all my good guards have a humongous crush on you and I don't want them anywhere near you." Jason stated pulling her to him enveloping her in his arms.

"Jealous…" smirked Elizabeth

"No, I don't get jealous." Stated Jason a little irritated with the fact that she thought he was jealous. Just because he did not want her around other men does not mean he is jealous.

"Ok. No problem. Where are you taking me out to lunch?" Elizabeth tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, but we will discuss it later. You don't mind riding a motorcycle do you?"

"No, I actually have one of my own. I plan to have it delivered after I figure out if I want to buy a house or condo."

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have your own motorcycle."

"Yup, and I love it. Michael hates it, thinks that I am going to hurt myself but it really helps me to clear my head."

"Wow, that's the reason why I have one. I get so caught up and just want to feel the wind and get lost." Stated Jason. He was in shock to hear that she had one but made him think that they could have more things in common. "Lets go, I have the perfect place."

"Great."

Walking towards the motorcycle still holding hands, before getting on the bike Jason turned around and pulled Elizabeth for a kiss. The kiss was simple but had so much feeling that it left them both breathless. Jason leaned his forehead against hers and they just stared at each other. Elizabeth stated to nibble on her bottom lip and Jason's eyes followed the movement.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Elizabeth while stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, anything." Jason said growing more aroused with the proximity of her body getting closer.

"Can I drive?" Elizabeth stated looking at him all sweetly and kissed his cheek.

Jason looked at her and smiled. "No and get your tight ass behind me." Laughed Jason

"Jason!"

Please review, no reviews and no further chapters…lol! Sorry again for not updating soon but I will try to be more prompt with my stories. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny walked into his penthouse to wondering where his family was. He finally found them in the kitchen and wondered what Carly was trying to do with the toaster. It looked like she was trying to put a knife in the toaster, is that a piece of toast. Oh my god the woman can not even toast bread without burning it. Thank god I love her so much.

"What are you doing?"

Carly jumped slightly, "God Sonny did you really have to sneak up on me. I'm not doing anything, Morgan wanted some toast with jelly and I think the toaster is broken." Carly said annoyed with the damn toaster.

"The toaster is perfect and it was working perfectly fine this morning when I made breakfast. I think the user just has really bad luck with anything in the kitchen." Smirked Sonny

"Oh shut-up and get the toast out of here!" exclaimed Carly, "you know that I am no good in the kitchen that is your department thank god."

Sonny went to the toaster and unplugged from the wall before he got electrocuted. Finally with some maneuvering he was able to get the toast out it was black. Sonny started to laugh and threw it in the trash. "Next time have Leticia make it for him, or even Morgan himself cause I think he would have better luck than you."

"Oh shut-up." Carly started to laugh and went up to him to give him a kiss.

They kissed briefly and Sonny just held her in his arms wondering if this was the last time she was going to be able to hold her.

"Carly I have to talk to you, where are the boys?"

"Well since I burnt the toast Leticia decided to take the kids to Kelly's and then to the park. Since it was a nice day. Why is everything ok?"

"Lets go sit down." Sonny led her back to the living room and turned off his phone and hers for no one can interrupt them.

"Is it that bad, why are you turning off our phones?"

"Cause I don't want anyone to interrupt us. I know I am scaring you but I really have to get this off my chest before I loose my nerves."

"Ok. But I know what ever it is we can work it out I will always be behind you no matter what."

"God I hope so, but when I start talking please let me finish before you start asking questions."

"I'll try."

"Ok, there are two very important things that I have to tell you and I did not do this to hurt you it was just a precaution that I needed to take. At least the first one is."

"God Sonny just tell me!"

"Ok, before I begin I want you to know that Jason did not even know about this until this morning. So I did not just keep this from you but also Jason. You know my mom died when I was fifteen but what you did not know was that I also had a sister and she was five at the time." Carly's eyes opened up wide and just sat their hearing everything that Sonny was telling her. Ok so Sonny has another sister and he kept her secret because of the business, but she knows everything and she came into town. I wonder what her name is.

Sonny finished telling her about Elizabeth and just looked at Carly with hopeful eyes that she would understand. "So do you have anything to say."

"Ok, I am not upset with you I understand why you did it and I am actually relieved that you did not even tell Jason about her because I would have hurt but I understand. But who is she? What's her name?"

"H'mm, you are going to freak out but its Elizabeth Webber."

"What? Oh my god the actress, I love her. She is beautiful. Oh my god my sister-in-law is Elizabeth Webber, she can take me to award ceremonies." Carly was laughing

Relieved that she took the news of her sister so easy he started to smile.

"Wait did you say that she is in town, oh god Sonny I have to go get dressed and do my hair. Oh god when can I meet her?"

"Hopefully tonight, but you don't have to do anything. Elizabeth is very simple and very nice to get along with. By the way before I forget ever since we have gotten together Elizabeth has been your secret santa and also with the kids. Even Jason as a matter of fact, I know you thought it was me but it was Elizabeth every single year. And also secret birthday gifts, she has a great memory and would send me the gifts to give you guys. She has been dying to meet you and the boys. By the way I think her and Jason are going on a date."

"Oh boy you are just full of surprises aren't you. I can't wait to talk to her and find out from Jason what he thinks about her. God I hate that girl Sam, I don't know what he was thinking."

Here it goes. "About Sam, I need to explain things about her. Jason is not the father of her baby, he is just covering up for a friend. He hates Sam with everything he is."

"What that bitch is not going to get away with it I will claw her eyes out before she ruins Jason's life. Wait until I get my hands on her!" Carly screeched walking toward the door. Sonny got up and grabbed her arm and asked her "Carly, please sit down I am not done talking. There is more I have to explain."

Carly sat down and looked at Sonny and suddenly she started to panic. "Oh please don't tell me that the baby is yours Sonny, please no!!!!" Carly was crying and put her hands up to cover her face.

"Oh baby I am so sorry, we had got into a fight one night and I left and went to the No Name and started to drink and I got so drunk that when I woke up I was next to that thing…" Carly just sat there listening to him explaining and could not stop crying. She heard him say that he was drunk, that Elizabeth found out she was a con-artist and has done this before. But it didn't matter he deceived her and so did Jason. For months that bitch was living across the hall and she knew and she was left in the dark about the whole thing.

Sonny sat there and watched Carly's facial expression and she looked hurt and in her eyes it showed disbelief. He went to grab a hold of her hands and she stood up abruptly and went to grab her purse.

"Carly, baby where are you going?"

"Don't baby me, you son of a bitch you cheated and lied to me. What did you think? That I was just going to roll over and take it in and say it was ok. NO IT'S NOT OKAY!!! I have to get out of here and think, don't follow me." With that Carly stormed out and got in the elevator and left with not knowing where to go.

"Fuck! My stupid mistakes have really gotten me into trouble now. Damn it how am I going to fix this."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Elizabeth just spent the last two hours driving through out Port Charles, riding the cliff roads and just having a good time. When they finally made their destination, Jason was shocked of how great it felt to have Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him it just felt so warm and loving. Damn, riding with her was just so much better than riding by himself. Her screams and her yelling for him to go faster on the cliffs made him feel so alive and he just could not stop from smiling.

"Wow, that was just awesome and I think I am going to have to keep riding with you because I have never had so much fun." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah me too, but I do have to complain. You blew out my eardrum from your screams." Laughed Jason

"Whatever, you were enjoying yourself Mr. Morgan. Don't think I could not feel you smiling?" teased Elizabeth

"I did not know that you could feel someone smiling." Smirked Jason

"Well, being an actress you learn how to read people by the way their body reacts to certain things and I could definitely feel every time you I screamed you would tighten your muscles in your stomach and start to chuckle. So believe me Mr. Morgan I could definitely read you." Stated Elizabeth

Jason grabbed Elizabeth and held her close and kissed her long and hard. The kiss was full of need and hunger he teased her lips with his tongue requesting for entry and she hungrily obliged him of his request. She pulled herself closer to his body and grinded her hips against his and Jason let out a groan of approval. She felt so good against him and this felt so right. They were interrupted by someone honking their horn and yelling "Get a room!"

Jason pulled away and looked at the car driving away and when he looked down at Elizabeth's face she was blushing and she absolutely looked so adorable that he kissed her forehead. "I think we should go inside before things get more out of control."

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea for some odd reason I just can't control myself with you, by the way where are we?"

"This is Jakes and by the way I feel the same way around you." Stated Jason

Smiling Elizabeth pulled Jason towards the entrance of Jakes. "Come on, I don't know why but I think this place has some memories that if the walls could talk they would say Jason was here all over the place." Laughed Jason.

"I don't know how much Sonny has told you but when I had my accident I left my family and I lived here for awhile it was the best move I ever made." Explained Jason

"Yeah Sonny told me, I hope that you don't hold that against me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Basically, because I know more about you than you know about me. But hopefully we can change that."

"I really think we can change that and soon." Stated Jason giving her a light kiss.

They entered Jakes and it was empty only a few patrons were there. Elizabeth spotted the pool table off to the back and some tables and juke box playing some slow music. Off to the side there was the bar and this older woman was there she smiled at our direction and I gave her smile back.

"Hey Jake." Said Jason

"Hey Jason, who is the pretty girl you are with?" asked Jake

"This is Elizabeth, baby this is Jake the owner of the bar and a really good friend." Stated Jason

Elizabeth realized that Jason just called her baby and normally she did not like guys referring to her with pet names but coming from him she could make an exception. Elizabeth smiled and stuck out her hand towards Jake, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here sweetie, what can I get you?"

"Well this is my first time here so I would like a beer and something really greasy." Stated Elizabeth

"Ok, no problem. Obviously your not a vegetarian to I could get you a hamburger."

"Great and can I have some bacon with that? If Michael saw how I was eating he would tie me up to a chair."

"Yeah, he is a health freak. I remember when Carly was pregnant with Morgan he made her eat all types of vegetables and healthy shakes. She would come over to the penthouse just to scarf some pizza down and a soda. I thought it was hilarious she called him the food natzi." Laughed Jason

"I can believe it. Ironically enough he gets that from my mom. Boy even when we were kids he would make me eat all types of healthy things he would drive me crazy. I actually had to hide a snickers from him one time. So when I am not around him I eat the way I want. And when we are together I try to be good. Just to please him. That is the only thing I do to please him though. Normally I just drive him crazy." Stated Elizabeth with a devious smile.

"I can see you driving any man crazy." Stated Jason looking at Elizabeth with a little smirk on his face.

Jason and Elizabeth laughed and talked about the places they had traveled and talked about their lives. After they finished eating Jason asked her if she wanted to play pool.

"Have you ever played before?" Jason asked

"Yes, I have but it has been awhile. I had to learn in a movie I was doing. I usually do my own stunts it gives me more of an incentive to actually do my part the best I can. Do you want to break or should I?"

"I think you should for you can have a turn, cause as soon as I get started you might not get a chance again." Laughed Jason, man he has laughed more today than he had for a long time.

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"You have no idea." Smirked Jason

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored the double innuendo. Elizabeth broke and sank three stripes in on the first shot. "I got stripes."

She ran the table through out the whole game. She had not missed at all and Jason just stood there in shock. She had the last ball to sink in and she got the ball in. She looked up and saw that Jason was in shock, "Now don't you wish you breaked." Laughed Elizabeth putting her cue stick down.

"Now since I won you have to dance with me." She said pulling him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance and you totally cheated." Stated Jason still in shock that she beat him bad.

"It's a slow song and I did not cheat. You can't cheat at pool, did I mention that a professional pool instructor taught me?" laughed Elizabeth

"No you did not. But you are full of surprises and I can't wait to see all your little surprises."

They started to sway together on the dance floor looking at each other. They never took their eyes away from each other. All of a sudden there was a commotion at the bar and when Jason looked it was Carly trying to tell a guy at the bar to leave her alone.

Jason stepped away from Elizabeth when she looked at the scene she realized that it was Carly she recognized her from her photos. She's a very beautiful woman and looks really pissed off. Michael must have told her.

Jason walked up to the scene and pulled the guy away from Carly. "Stay away from her and she told you to leave." Stated Jason

Carly saw that it was Jason and rolled her eyes at him, "Great all I need is to see you here too."

"What the hell is wrong with you Carly? Are you drunk?"

"I am buzzed not drunk, not yet. But hey I can get drunk too you know just like my cheating, lying husband. Oh and by the way you suck Jason Morgan you lied to me too. You're my best friend."

At that moment Jason realized what was going on and he was too concentrated on Carly that he did not realize that the guy who was harassing Carly was standing behind him and punched him in the ribs. Carly screamed, when Jason turned around to defend himself Elizabeth was there kicking the guy in the knee successfully putting him to the floor then she punched him in the nose breaking his nose. The guy was bleeding on the floor and when Elizabeth turned around to face a shocked Jason and equally shocked Carly she shrugged her shoulders.

"Never get in a bar fight alone." Elizabeth stated simply

"What? I could have handled it." Jason was in total shock at just what happened she did not panic she just reacted and very well may I add. That guy had to have at least one hundred pounds on her and she did not even break a sweat. And she looked absolutely hot while doing it. Damn what about this woman don't I like.

One of the other men grabbed the guy from the floor and took him outside and started to clean the area.

"Jason before you get all pissy about it I was just looking out for you and Carly. You weren't paying attention and I was here and I was not going to stand off to the side so lets just take care of Carly and find out what is going on." Elizabeth looked at Carly and she was crying, Elizabeth walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Hi I'm your sister-in-law, Elizabeth Corinthos. I was hoping to meet you in a better circumstance but this will have to do."

Carly just stared at her, "I don't know if I will be your sister-in-law anymore."

"Carly lets go talk some…" Jason tried to talk to her.

"Shut-up Jason, now I realize who is really your best friend. You should have told me. I am so pissed off at you right now so go away."

Jason went to her but Elizabeth held her hand up. "I think you should go find out how Michael is doing and we will call a cab when we are ready to leave."

"No way, I am not leaving you two hear without any guards." Jason stated firmly

"As you can see Jason I can take care of myself and if you don't feel right just send one of Carly's guards here and I will call you when we leave. Carly and I need to have a talk."

Jason did not want to leave but decided that it would be for the best. He went up to Elizabeth and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later baby, please be careful. I will send Max and Milo."

"Alright and don't worry. By the way you still owe me a dance." Laughed Elizabeth

"anytime, Any place, any where with you. And only you."

Elizabeth watched Jason leave and then turned around to talk to Carly. Carly watched the whole exchange and was happy to see Jason happy but he was still an asshole for not telling her.

"Before you say anything I know he is your brother and your going to tell me to give him another chance and that we are meant for each other. But I don't think I can forgive him that easily."

Elizabeth just looked at her and smiled, "I wasn't going to say anything like that, believe me when Michael told me what he did I was so pissed off that if I was in front of him I would have kicked his ass. He was wrong and he is paying for it immensely. Look lets go over to a table and sit down and have some tequila shots."

They both got up and walked to a corner table and the waitress brought them their tequila shots. Elizabeth and Carly downed like pros and just looked at each other.

"I can't believe your Sonny's sister. Don't get me wrong I love you as an actress but I just would have never guessed. He told me about what happened and that is not why I am mad at him I was actually excited to meet you and hopefully get a friend out of it. I think we could really get along. But I don't know if I can stay with him after what he did."

"Oh I know we will be able to get along and for the record if I was in your shoes I don't know if I would be able to forgive him either."

Carly just stared at Elizabeth in shock but was happy that the woman wasn't taking sides.

"I just need to tell you what I think about this whole situation. I really believe that my brother is madly in love with you and is very upset about even doing this to you. I know that you are hurt and feel betrayed but does this make you not love my brother anymore than you do."

"Believe me I thinking of everything that we have been thru together and I can not say for the life of me that I am not in love with Sonny but it just hurts that another woman is carrying his child."

"Alright so lets get some pay back. Lets go shopping and put everything under Michael's name."

Carly started to laugh and then tears started to come out of her eyes. Elizabeth went and sat next to her and hugged her. "Oh honey, I know it hurts but are you going to let the skank get what she wants. Because believe me not only are we going to make Michael grovel but I am going to get that bitch that set this whole thing in motion. Did Michael tell you that she is a con-artist?"

"Yeah, I think I heard something like that. But I was just so upset that I shut down."

"That's understandable, why don't we have a girl day? Lets go to the spa and then some shopping and if you still don't want to go back home you can stay with me at the hotel."

"I think I will like that."

At that moment Elizabeth saw Max and Milo walk in and she motioned for them over. "Hey guys, I hope you don't have any other plans because we are going to the spa and then shopping. So lets go and no you can not tell Michael or Jason where we are going. Just tell them we are having girl time." Max and Milo looked like they were going to protest and so Elizabeth batted her eyelashes and said "if you don't oblige I will tell Jason that you touched my ass and asked on a date." Carly started to laugh hysterically

"What!?" exclaimed Max and Milo at the same time

"You heard me so you either comply or you will get it later."

"Damn it, Ok. But if Jason gets really pissed…" said Max

"Don't worry about Jason I will handle him. Before going shopping I need to see someone. So drive me over to see Sam McCall."

"I don't think that is such a great idea." Stated Milo.

"Well not to be a bitch or anything I really need to go see the skank before I go do anything else so drive me there or I will go by my damn self."

Carly just looked at her and wondered what she was planning to do but the look in her eyes was telling her that she would not miss it for the world.

"Alright, come on let me find out where she is. Who's her guard today?" asked Milo

"I think Johnny is, lucky him." Max added sarcastically

Milo called Johnny and found out that they were at Kelly's. "Alright don't leave we will be there shortly."

Walking out with the men Elizabeth pulled out her cell. "Hey are you in town yet? Great, hold on a second. Where are they Milo?" she heard him say Kelly's diner and then went back to the phone. "Meet me at Kelly's diner in twenty minutes your up for the job right. Cool, I know I owe you!"

Everyone looked over at Elizabeth and wondered who she was talking to but she just ignored them and smiled to herself. They will find out sooner than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE HOW IT CAME OUT BUT I JUST WANTED IT OUT TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE BE GENTLE IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS.**

Jason stepped out of the elevator and nodded towards Francis. "Hey Francis, How's Sonny doing?"

"He has been very quiet, he has not come out of the kitchen. I went in there to tell him that Carly made it ok to Jakes and he just nodded his head and kept chopping the onions. I just walked out I know when to leave the room especially if he has a knife in his hand." Stated Francis seriously.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. God his day was looking up those couple of hours he spent with Elizabeth had been wonderful and then everything went to shit. Carly was literally pissed off and she had every right to be. She just found out that not only her husband lied to her but so did I. I only did it to make sure she still had her perfect little family but I was wrong in trying to keep Sonny's lie. But to late to dwell on the problem its only going to delay in getting everything back to normal. I wonder what the girls are doing now.

"Don't worry Francis I will go in there and take care of Sonny have you heard from Max and Milo." Asked Jason really intrigued of what Elizabeth was up to.

Francis smirked at Jason, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Stated Jason worried of what the girls were getting themselves into.

"Well, Elizabeth had decided to take Carly to the spa and then go shopping and spend a lot of Sonny's money." Stated Francis, worried about telling Jason the rest.

"What's the problem? I don't see anything wrong with that."

"H'mm, but before that they are going to Kelly's."

"Why? Elizabeth and I ate together not even an hour ago. There is no way she could be hungry again."

Francis cleared his throat and said, "They aren't going there to eat, Elizabeth wanted to talk to someone that was going to be there."

"Who, she doesn't know many people that live here?"

"Elizabeth wanted to have a little chat with Sam."

"What?!" Jason took out his phone and started to dial Max's phone. "What the hell is she thinking?" asked Jason.

"Well, if you remember she did say that she was going to be the one to take care of Sam. Why do you look surprised? I think Elizabeth will be the best person to take care of the little witch." Stated Francis

"I know, its just…you know what you are right." Jason hung up the phone before Max picked up the call. When Elizabeth was finished she would let him know what happened. He needed to trust her and she did tell us that she would handle Sam and Sonny was okay with that. So why shouldn't he be. "I am going to go see Sonny now but if you hear from Max please let me know if everything is okay." Stated Jason

"No problem."

Jason walked in the penthouse and saw everything in place, nothing broken. Well this is weird usually Sonny would have broken something by now. I wonder where the kids are, hopefully they are out with Leticia for the rest of the afternoon. Jason walked in to the kitchen and saw Sonny with his coat off, sleeves rolled up and cutting some vegetables. It smelled awesome in there but he was cooking a lot of food. Who was he going to feed the military?

"Hey." Stated Jason walking further into the kitchen.

"Hey, have you heard from Carly?" asked Sonny. He stopped to look at Jason. Jason was in shock to see his best friend with red rimmed eyes and so much worry in his eyes that he could not describe.

"Yeah, I did. She's not just pissed off at you but also at me. She did not want me to talk to her or even touch her. We royally screwed up. I think she will calm down though, Elizabeth stayed with her."

"Where did you see her? Was she crying? Did she say anything?" asked desperately Sonny.

"I was at Jakes with Elizabeth and I spotted Carly at the bar drinking and a guy was hassling her so I went to take care of it. When she saw it was me she started to yell at me, I was so in shock of how angry she was towards me that I did not notice the guy coming back to get a shot at me, but your sister jumped in and took care of the guy. Damn that woman is just something else. Well anyways, Carly was really upset and she was crying. She looked defeated and hurt that I kept this from her. She did not want to talk to me, so Elizabeth asked me to come here and be with you and she was going to take care of Carly. I really think you should call all your credit cards and stop any purchases from Carly's cards because I think that she is going to make you bankrupt." Stated Jason trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen.

Sonny smirked at Jason but just felt horrible that Carly was crying and hurt. Not only was she upset with him but Jason also. This was just really bad, god I hope Elizabeth could help. She told me to be open with her from the beginning but I no, I was just too chicken to do anything about it. "I hope she comes home tonight, if she does than I know we can work things out. I know I screwed things up but damn it I can not live without her, I love her so much. She is everything to me. If I loose her than I will loose my boys, my family. Damn it!"

"Look Sonny, calm down we both need to keep a cool head in here. Don't worry so much, I have a feeling that Elizabeth knows how to handle Carly." Stated Jason

"I hope you are right. How is it going with my sister by the way?" Sonny was trying to change the subject, he needed to keep his mind off of things.

"Good." Stated simply

"All I get is good."

"Well you did say earlier that you did not want to hear about our relationship."

"I know I said that, but I meant if there were problems. But from what I can tell it seems like you guys are getting along. So I would like to hear about it."

"So now you are putting stipulations on what you want to hear and not hear. Next time send me a memo for I can make sure what the guidelines are on dating your sister." Stated Jason with a smile.

"Alright, I get it. But I still want to know what you think about her. I always had a feeling that you were going to get along. By the way I am really sorry about keeping her a secret its just she is the last thing I have left of what my life was like when my mom was alive. She reminds me of so much like my mom and if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. She has never judged me and has always supported me. By the way have you heard from Spinelli."

"No not yet, but I really want him to make sure he gets all his facts straight before I start pressuring him. Your sister is too precious to make any mistakes. Your sister is wonderful and I am falling hard for her. I hope she feels the same, I really think we can have a real shot. We have a lot in common…" Jason stopped talking and looked at his best friend who was smiling at him. "What?"

"I know she has feelings for you, when you guys were at Jakes she text me saying that you were wonderful and that she was having a great time. My sister and I have a very close relationship, I have known her past boyfriends and she never took the time on a date to tell me something like that. I know the feeling is mutual Jason just be yourself and everything will work out." Stated Sonny

"I hope so, by the way she went to see Sam at Kelly's. Do you know what she has planned?"

"I don't know all the logistics but she asked me to set up a safe house with some recommendations. I know my sister she keeps her head in straight and will handle the situation. She will let me know what she did when she is finished. All I know is that she is just looking out for me and my family, she will take care of us. And you too Jason, trust her. She will not let you down."

"I know I am just still getting to know her, but she is one strong woman."

"Wait did you say that she was going to Kelly's?" asked Sonny worried

"Yeah, Why?"

"Is Mike working today?"


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to Kelly's everyone was quiet thinking and processing their day. They only made one stop that Elizabeth had to retrieve a file from Sonny's office and now they were on their way to the diner. Carly sat back and looked out the window thinking how her day was going. Her husband and best friend lied to her for months and from the looks of it not only did Elizabeth know but so did the guards. She was left in the dark and she did not like it. But what hurt the most was that her husband who married her in a church and was so adamant about being faithful to his vows to their marriage deceived her. How can she forgive him? Did she want to forgive him? Carly thought that over in her head the whole way and sighed when they parked the car in the parking lot. Carly looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a smile.

"Look Carly, I know you probably want to go confront Sam right now but I really do feel you should let me handle this. After she has the baby you can take care of her, believe me I will even give you the opportunity to take care of her."

"No way, I want to confront her now. I also want to see what you are going to say to her?"

"I don't want to argue with you right now, but look at yourself in the mirror you look like a mess and if she sees you like this she know that she got under your skin. I know we have not known each other long enough but believe me this will be for the best. You will get your moment. If you really want to hear what I have to say you can stand in the corner with Milo but please don't approach or you will make yourself look defeated and scared. You will make her think that she won." Stated Elizabeth

"I don't agree but I don't really have the strength to argue so I will wait with Milo in the corner and be patient. Which I don't know if you are aware I am not good at. Just ask Jason and Sonny. But for some reason I trust you and I think you can handle the situation for now, but you better believe that I will want my moment. And anyways I have to many things floating in my head right now to even deal with her. Some life changing altering things and I really have to think things thru I have two little boys to think of…"not to mention that she was late this month. Carly looked at Elizabeth and wondered if she should tell her but decided not to tell her just yet.

"I understand and no one is going to pressure you right now. You know what why don't you stay in the car and I will be right back. I will take care of everything, don't worry." Elizabeth went to sit next to Carly and pulled her into a hug.

"Your right, I'll stay in the car. I have to make some arrangements." Elizabeth nodded and stepped out of the car. Max was waiting already outside the car.

"Alright Max, if it goes my way things are going to go really fast and she will not know what to do with herself. Oh great she is sitting outside, even better." Max just looked at her with interest he was really intrigued on how she was going to handle things.

"Hey Johnny, don't worry you will be off duty in just about five minutes."

"Look, not that I mind but I really don't feel comfortable taking orders from you without getting permission from Sonny or Jason. Nothing against you but I like to live and I love my job, I hate who I have to guard but I will take the living than being dead."

Elizabeth laughed and just smiled at him. "I understand and I don't mean to be pushy but my brother has an idea of what my plans are and he is ok with it. Call him before I leave if he changed his mind I won't be mad but I know he will agree. You are more valuable to the organization than to babysit her."

Johnny just looked at her and smiled, he really did like her and her personality. God Jason better not screw things up with her because he will not get another chance.

Sam looked up to see Johnny and Max talking to a woman I wonder what Sonny and Jason have to say when I tell them that he was goofing off. "Hey Johnny, you better start paying attention to your job before I tell Jason and Sonny. They might have you swimming with the fishes if you don't get your act together." At that moment Elizabeth turned around and gave her a look with such hatred that Sam had to blink to compose herself. "What are you looking at? You don't want to mess with me."

Johnny and Max looked at each other and watched Elizabeth smirk at Sam and started to walk towards Sam. They started to walk with her but she turned around and gave them one look that said step off or watch it. She turned around confidant that they got the message and started towards Sam again. She got to her table and pulled out a seat right across from Sam and pulled out a file and threw it on the table right in front of Sam.

"Who are you and what's this?"

"Who I am is the least of your problems and why don't you open the file and see for yourself." Said Elizabeth flatly.

Sam picked up the file and opened it, Elizabeth watched her closely and was satisfied when she saw her eyes grow wide and fearful. Sam read all the reports on her past. All her aliases, the men she married, the miscarriages and the money she got from settlements was all in there. Sam started to feel light headed and looked up to look at Elizabeth, she needed to talk fast. "Look if you are going to try and blackmail me you are going the wrong way about it. I am involved with a man that will have you killed onsite if he knew what you were up to. He won't believe you I have to wrapped around my finger that he will laugh in your face." Stated Sam confidently. All she had to do was blackmail Sonny about telling Carly about the baby and he will help her out.

Elizabeth smirked at her, "God I hope your not talking about Sonny or Jason Ms. McCall, because they would care less about you. The only reason your alive now is because your are carrying Sonny's baby. Which is still debatable, but I will find out the truth about that one soon."

"Your right its not Sonny's, its Jason's." trying to keep up the facade about her deal with Sonny.

Elizabeth started to laugh, "Oh Please, Jason wouldn't touch you with someone else's dick. You are a skank and the only reason you living with him is because of Sonny. The one and only reason he can't stand you and I don't blame him." Elizabeth noticed two people in the corner of her eye and they were the exact people she needed. "Look I don't have time for your drama so this is how it is going to play out. I am putting you in a safe house for the duration of your pregnancy or until I have a paternity test done. You will have a personal guard that I hand picked and a round a clock nurse to tell you when to sleep, eat and take a shit. I don't trust you and I don't care about you. If that baby is Sonny's than we will wait for the baby is born and then you are going to jail. Or maybe not, maybe you will be swimming with the fishes. That will be up to Sonny though. And if I do find out that the baby is not Sonny's and you are just trying to con him I will make you pay. You will be in jail so fast and so ruined that you will not know which way to turn. No one will help you, you picked the wrong mark this time Ms. Mc Call." At that moment Elizabeth motioned for her two friends to come over.

Sam just sat there shocked and not knowing what to do or say. "Ms. McCall this is Epiphany Johnson and she will be your nurse. She will be your shadow, she knows about your past and know really well what you are capable of. And this is Katrina Wells, she is your private guard. But she is not do what you want, she has orders also and they will be to make sure that you don't do anything to that baby until the paternity test comes back. You will be staying at one of Sonny's safe houses for the remainder of the pregnancy or maybe not. We won't know yet for another 2 months when we can do the test. I will have all your belongings taken to you this evening. It was nice chatting with you Ms. McCall and for your benefit I hope you don't do anything stupid because I will be all over you."

"You can't do this, I want to speak to Jason or Sonny."

Elizabeth looked towards Katrina and motioned for her to take Sam. Katrina grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair. "Let's go Ms. Mc Call you are no longer needed. Elle do you have the address to the safe house?"

"Yeah, here you go Kat. I will keep in touch with you, call me if you need anything. Epiphany thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem Liz, I owe you big time. And I looked over that file I will take great pleasure in putting Ms. Mc Call in check." Epiphany looked over at Sam and looked her straight in the face. "You and I are going to play nice, when you go the bathroom, I will be there. When you go to sleep, I will be there watching. I will be watching you like hawk." Getting all up in Sam's face, they started to walk away and Sam started to yell."

"Hey, you better keep your mouth shut before I just sent your ass to jail directly. Which is where you really belong for all the crap you have pulled. So play nice like Epiphany said and enjoy the time you have before I sent your ass to sing sing." Elizabeth said with a giggle as she got up.

"You bitch who the fuck you think you are. You won't get away with this." Stated Sam

Elizabeth walked up to Sam and started to laugh in her face. "But Sam I am getting away with this and no one will say anything to me especially about you because when people find out who you really are people are going to treat you just like a dog that you are killing your babies and conning men for money because you are grieving from your loss. Your are a horrible person and when you go to jail those women in there will make you pay for it too." Elizabeth saw Sam's face pale and knew that the skank was going to back down. Sam started to walk away with Kat and Epiphany and just when they reached the end of the corridor, Elizabeth called out to her.

"Sam!" She turned around to face Elizabeth. "My name is Elizabeth Adella Corinthos, I am Sonny's sister and your worst nightmare." With that said Sam looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes and Katrina pulled her away and into the waiting car.

Elizabeth turned around to face Johnny and Max and smiled. "What? No one messes with my family."


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny and Max just stared at Elizabeth with a new found respect for the woman. Not only was she gorgeous, sweet but when push comes to shove the woman was ruthless. They would have never figured that by just looking at her, but god she was something else. Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Oh brother, Jason is going to need all the help he can get with this woman by his side." Stated Johnny with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and I am going to enjoy every minute this woman makes Jason tongue tied. Please tell me that I am going to be your guard." Stated Max with a laugh.

At that moment Carly came around the corner with Milo, they overheard everything. Carly had stayed out of sight not being able to stay in the car and heard the whole exchange with Sam and she was really surprised on how Elizabeth handled the situation, she really shocked her on how ruthless she could be. But what had her second guessing everything was about the paternity test.

"Do you really think that she is lying about the paternity?" asked Carly

Elizabeth turned around and sighed, "Look after what happened Michael called me and told me that he could not remember anything and that he did not have that much to drink to not be able to remember, so I concluded to myself that she might have drugged him but she could not have done that on her own she must have had help. All Michael remembers is waking up and her being there and then a few weeks later she comes out that she is pregnant. I started my own investigation and found out a lot about her and I would not have it passed her to try to lay claim of a child to the wrong father for money. Lets face it Michael and Jason have a lot of money and they just went with her word because she is a woman. Come on Carly, us being women we know how conniving we can be. So yeah I have some suspicion on who the baby's father really is and that is why I am getting a paternity test done."

"Who do you think she is working with?" asked Milo, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I don't know but have you guys seen anything weird, you are the ones that guard her." Asked Elizabeth

Johnny, Max and Milo all looked at each other and thought about it. "The one you should ask would be Francis, he's usually the one with her all the time. I'm just here because he asked me to cover that he needed a break from her. She really is a bitch. So I said ok to help Francis out." Stated Johnny.

"Alright, I will ask Francis later. I know you don't have to take any orders from me, but I need a huge favor. Can someone pack that bitches things and take it to the safe house?" asked Elizabeth

"No problem, I don't want to swim with the fishes." Laughed Johnny.

"Thanks Johnny, by the way do you think that guy Spinelli can check into her phone records for me?" asked Elizabeth

"I don't think that will be a problem, I will call him right now on my way to the towers." Stated Johnny walking away, "By the way Elizabeth you were awesome."

"Thanks." Turning around towards Carly, Max and Milo. "Alright lets go to the spa, I can't wait to get massaged. Hopefully they have a very good looking man there to rub all my knots away." Giggled Elizabeth

"You better watch it, Jason will not like to hear that anyone is rubbing you back. Jason is usually not the jealous type but with you I think you bring a different side out of him. Which is going to be fun to watch." Stated Carly

"Great, I don't have to call Jason and tell him where we are going right?" asked Max

"No, don't call anyone. If he calls than tell him but other than that don't you call him." Stated Elizabeth

Elizabeth stood next to Carly and put her arm around her "come on lets go get some massages, hopefully with some hot men and then we will do whatever you want."

Carly looked over at Elizabeth and smiled, "yeah lets go, I have a feeling you are going to get me in trouble but I think it will be well worth it." Laughed Carly

"Its good to see you laugh, lets go!" Elizabeth said dragging Carly along.

They all got on the limo and Carly could not hold her tongue any longer, "What if the baby is really Sonny's? Can I forgive him?"

"Look, I can't answer that for you. The only one that will be able to answer is yourself, will you be able to forgive him and get passed the deceit or not. If not will you be able to go on with your life without Sonny in it? But I don't think you should make any final decisions right now, you need all the facts before you make a final decision for yourself and your children. Because face it whatever you decide it won't just effect you but also your children. I know you want to make someone pay but you really have to think clearly about what you want." Stated Elizabeth

"I know." Carly sat back and started to think.

**Back at the Towers **

"Why does Elizabeth hate Mike so much?" asked Jason

"If you want a straight answer you are going to ask her yourself, but I have a few ideas. He left us behind, left our mother behind to raise two children by themselves. And when our mother died he never once even tried to contact us or tried to be there for us. Until I came into money, that's when he started to come around and try to be a father. I knew what he was doing but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but when Elizabeth and I found out that he had another kid and that he practically raised her. Elizabeth got furious that he left us behind to fend for ourselves while the whole time he was playing daddy to Courtney. She really got pissed when she found out that I had to bail him out a few times on some gambling debts. Elizabeth really has a short temper and she does not like when someone she loves gets taken advantage of." Stated Sonny

"I understand where she is coming from, but back at the warehouse she mentioned something to me that got me to think. Is Mike really bribing you for money to keep Elizabeth's existence in hiding?" asked Jason looking straight at Sonny.

"Yeah, he sure is. Our father is a real bastard and when Elizabeth started to become famous he got really jealous and went to her for some money. Oh boy you should have seen that, not only did she break his nose but she called the cops and got him arrested for stalking." Laughed Sonny, "I had to go down there and diffuse the problem and that is when Mike started to threaten to come out about Elizabeth's real name and life. I couldn't let it happen and I did not have it in me to kill him so I just let it be and started to pay him off. I have never told her the truth but she is a smart woman and I have never been able to lie to her." Stated Sonny

"Do you think he was the one that told Alcazar about Elizabeth? I know I don't know Mike really well but I am just trying to put pieces together and from the looks of it you have really kept her away and no one would have put the two of you together. So I am just trying to figure out if he could have possible done that and the only one that comes to mind is Mike, he's the only one other than yourself that knows about Elizabeth." Stated Jason trying to gauge Sonny's reaction.

Sonny looked at Jason with murderous intent and got up and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?" asked Jason

"To go ask that son of a bitch if he outted my sister and if I even feel like he did so help me god he will pay for it!" yelled Sonny, "Francis go get the car and find out where the hell Mike is!!!!"

Not if I get to him before you do, stated Jason to himself. Jason got up and followed Sonny out the penthouse.

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. The reviews are what keep me going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to let you all know that I love all your reviews and a special thanks to liason102 for helping me with this update. thanks!**

Mike watched thru the window in Kelly's as his daughter and Carly leave with the guards. He was in shock to see her standing there talking with them and smiling, so the prodigal daughter was in town. Mike looked around to make sure no one was around and took out his cell phone.

"Alcazar."

"Hey, its me Corbin. I thought you were going to take care of

Elizabeth."

"Well there was a problem, you didn't tell me that she knew how to defend herself, we were not prepared for her. We thought it was going to be easy, go in and get her and that would be the end of it. Plans have changed."

"No **, plans have changed. Do you even know where she is?"

"Yeah, she has not left her penthouse since the incident."

"I don't think so, you need to get your intel up to speed cause she is here in Port Charles. I would not doubt that she told Sonny about your visit. I gave you the information all you had to do was carry it out."

"Wait a god damn minute, don't think for one minute that you are the one calling the shots Corbin. I did not have to persuade you too much for some information on your son, you were really eager to give up your daughter. I will take care of everything. We will be flying into Port Charles by the end of the week. Let everyone think that we gave up and then will surprise them."

"Look I don't want anyone to find out what I have done especially before everything goes down. After Sonny and his organization goes up in flames I don't have any problems taking the heat but before that I need Sonny to think that I have nothing to do with any of our plans."

"Just keep your head down and your mouth shut and we should not have any problems with completing the plan."

"Alright, talk to you later."

As Alcazar hung up the phone, he smiled to himself. Elizabeth showing up in Port Charles is going to make everything so easy. I will just have to make sure that Corbin gets the heat for everything and then when Sonny takes him out, he will be so distraught in having his own father killed that I will be able to take over the territory with no problem. Alcazar walked into the living room, "Luis, how are you feeling?" asked Lorenzo

"How do I ** look? My knee is in bad shape and my arm is not any better, I can't wait to get my hands on her. I'm not going to kill her, but I am going to show her who really is the boss in our relationship." Stated Luis.

"What relationship? You and her are not a couple, what is wrong with you?" asked an irritated Lorenzo.

"You weren't there that kiss we shared was just so intense that there is no way that she can deny that she didn't feel anything. She was just scared and confused, but as soon as I talk to her and show her that I am not going to kill her and I want more from her she will understand. She is just so beautiful and I know we will be good together." Stated Luis

"Your ** nuts, she beat the crap out of you and put you in the hospital with multiple injuries. And you want to have a relationship with her, you are insane! I think I am going to get you some psychiatric help." Lorenzo stated truthfully.

"Don't worry I will make her pay for my injuries but I am not going to kill her. I know that we told Corbin that we will kill her but I am not going to, maybe make it look like she is dead but I am not going to go thru with it. I feel something for her I have never felt like this before, not even with Brenda. I know I should be ** to the point of wanting her dead, but I don't. I can't explain it. Enough talking about her what did Corbin want?"

"Apparently Elizabeth did go to Port Charles, just what you thought she would do when the guard told us she was getting on a plane. So Corbin is not happy about this turn of events." Stated Lorenzo.

"I don't really give a ** if Corbin is not happy with it this is exactly what I had thought she was going to do and it is going to work out perfectly. Call the guard we have on her and check to see what she has been up to today." Asked Luis

"Alright Luis, get some rest and I will let you know later when you wake up."

"I don't need a babysitter, I want to know now what she has been up to.

Call the guard now!" exclaimed Luis, getting agitated with his brother.

"Take it easy, have you taken your pills today because you are acting like a little **?"

"Just ** call him, I need to know what she has been doing all day."

Lorenzo picked up the phone and called the guard. He spent several minutes with guard on the phone and got an update about Elizabeth. Damn his brother was going to be **. He hung up the phone and looked over at his brother, oh boy this was not going to be good.

"Well?" asked Luis

"It looks like she met up with her brother at the warehouse and met some of the guards and Morgan. Apparently she hit it off really well with Morgan cause they were holding hands and the guard saw them kissing and dancing. She also met with McCall and had her shipped to a safe house, we don't know why or what are the reasons for it but the guard will see if he can find some more information. Now she is at the spa with Carly, Sonny's wife." Lorenzo stepped back from his brother, he could see the fury in his eyes and his face was burning red with anger.

"Morgan had his hands on my girl, I want that mans hands cut off and brought to me do you hear me!" stated Luis

"Listen to me Luis, I don't think Elizabeth is interested in you. Do you think that she would be like that with another man if she felt something for you. You need to think clearly, you are letting your heart cloud your judgment."

"** you, I know what I saw on her face after that kiss we shared…"

"Yeah you saw her grab the baseball bat, dumb **!"

"I know what I felt…"

"Yeah, you felt it, she didn't! Did you forget that she is an actress?

She is a very good one at it too. Look I think you need to take a step back and realize what is in jeopardy, we have to go in this with our eyes wide open or we will be the ones dead. Not Corbin, Corinthos, or Morgan as a matter of fact."

Luis started to think about what his brother was saying and decided to listen to him for now. He will deal with Elizabeth later, they had a job to do and they were going to go thru with it. "What did the guard have to say about McCall? I thought that was the woman that Morgan got pregnant?" asked Luis.

Lorenzo looked at his brother and was thankful that he could get his mind off of Elizabeth, he had to admit that the woman was beautiful but there was no way that she was interested in his brother. She beat the crap out of him, she was a small woman but lethal. That made her even sexier and more intriguing but he was not going to tell his brother that. "Yeah, that is what I thought too. I think we should follow-up on that." Stated Lorenzo.

"Good idea, when do we leave for Port Charles?"

"The end of the week, have to get our men in place and make sure that no one sees us coming."

"Ok, I am just going to get some rest. Try to manage without me for a little while."

"Whatever." Stated Lorenzo and walked out of the room and to his bedroom.

Lorenzo made some calls and turned on the television to see Elizabeth Corinthos face on the screen. He turned up the television and watched a swarm of people gathering in front building yelling for the actress to come out.

"I wonder how the media found out where Elizabeth was so quickly." Said a smirking Lorenzo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They keep me going. Please let me know what you think.**

**Again I don't own the character, just wish I did…lol!**

Mike hung up the phone with Alcazar and just took a seat and processed everything that happened on the phone. So what if Elizabeth came into town it didn't mean anything. Plans were still in motion and they were going to get rid of Sonny and Jason, he was going to take over the territory and become partners with the twins. Mike picked up his phone and called his daughter.

"Hi daddy." Said Courtney

"Hi sweety, how are things going?"

"Everything is going great, just like we planned. Do you know if Elizabeth was taken care of?" asked Courtney.

"No, there was a problem but she is in town. So I need for you to pull the charm out and try to win her over. If you get in her good graces the easier it will be to get her out. Look have talked to Sam and made sure she is taken care of."

"I tried calling her earlier but have not been able to get a hold on her, do you think Alcazar found out about her?"

"No, there is no way they would find out about her. I will see if I can get any information from Jason or the guards about Sam. She probably had a doctors appointment."

"Dad, can you tell me something? Who is really the father of the baby? I know for sure it wasn't Sonny, I helped drug him. There is no way he was going to be able to get it up and have sex with Sam. I know for sure it isn't Jason's he was not even willing to sleep with me he would not go and sleep with Sam. So who could possibly be the father?"

"I really don't know who the father is, she wouldn't tell me. Look I have to go I will call you later."

"Alright, bye dad."

Mike hung up the phone just in time to see Sonny and Jason walk in the courtyard.

"Hey Sonny, I was just going to call you. How are you doing?" asked Mike

"I'm fine, but I am not hear to talk about the weather. Did you tell anyone about Elizabeth?" asked Sonny

Mike looked over to Jason and saw that Jason was in full enforcer mode and watching his reaction. "Sonny, why would I do that? I know that you have kept her in secret for her protection I would not do anything to harm my little girl."

"Cut the crap, you know damn well you don't care about Elizabeth and the only reason why you have kept your mouth shut is because I pay you well. So I will ask again who have you told about Elizabeth?"

"No one, believe me I like getting paid to keep my mouth shut and don't want that income to stop coming. Why what happened?"

Sonny just watched his fathers expression trying to gauge his reaction and felt his stomach clench. His father was lying, the bastard ratted his sister out. "Nothing that you need to know, but I your monthly checks are going to stop. Elizabeth is in town and everyone is going to know that she is my sister. By the way, that loft that Courtney is staying in tell her to start saving her money because she is taking over payment. If she can't pay tell her to get out." With that said Sonny started to walk away from his father.

"So you are just going to cut me and your sister out of your life."

"The only reason you were in it in the first place was because I needed for you to keep Elizabeth a secret and that came with paying you off and giving Courtney a place to stay. But now that it is out I don't need to keep paying you guys. I should have cut both of you out the minute I found out that your were conning Jason in marrying Courtney, but I had to keep the façade going for Elizabeth. I don't need you or her, I really can't stand either one of you. By the way if I find out that either one of you had to do with Elizabeth getting outted, you will pay dearly. Father or not, you and anyone who had to do with this will be six feet under."

Mike watched Sonny and Jason leave, "Damn it. What next?"

Sonny and Jason got in the limousine. "So what do you think?"

"He did it, I could tell by his eyes." Stated Jason

"Yeah, I saw that too. Get Spinelli to run checks on all incoming, outgoing phone calls and bank transactions. I want these checks done on Mike and Courtney, I have a feeling that she is in it too. She follows her fathers lead."

At that moment Jason's cell phone rang. "Morgan."

"Jason, it's me Max. We have a problem."

"What happened?"

"I need back up. Milo and Max can't handle this alone."

"What the hell is going on?" stated Jason

"We are at the spa with the girls and I don't know how the media found out that Elizabeth is here but there is a swarm of people out here. Not only reporters but fans and they are yelling for her to come out, when I went outside to get them to leave they started to ask questions about her being related to the mob. How did they find out so fast?"

"Damn it, where is Elizabeth now?" asked Jason, Sonny just watched waiting to find out what is going on.

"She doesn't know anything she is in a room with a guy named Sean he is giving her a massage." Stated Max

"Who the hell is Sean?" stated Jason, just thinking of another guy putting his hands on Elizabeth was just irritating him.

"Jason, come on he is a massage therapist. He is short and ugly alright. Don't worry, anyways you are not getting the picture we need help here."

"Alright we are on our way and I will call Johnny to come and help." Stated Jason

"Man, you don't get it just us four will not keep this mad house contained." Stated Max

"I have Francis with me too, we will pull up the front of the building and we will come up with something." Jason stated already trying to remember if this place had a back entrance.

"See you soon."

"So, I guess the media has found Elizabeth." Stated Sonny

"Not only the media Sonny also her fans, and they are yelling and asking questions about her being related to the mob." Stated Jason, calling Johnny at the same time. "Hey Johnny, its me. I need for you to come in a black suburban with a Marcos and Tim there is a situation at the spa. Don't ask questions, just get there."

"Damn, how did they get wind of her being in town so fast and related to the mob." Asked Sonny.

"Come on Sonny, this has Alcazar's name all over it. Other than Mike he is the only one that knows. Mike does not have the pull for this kind of stuff so my bet is on Alcazar. And I think we need to beef up security on the warehouses, the girls and the kids. I have a feeling that Alcazar is coming into town." Stated Jason.

"Your right, we have to keep are eyes open for anything." Stated Sonny

As the limousine pulled up at the spa they saw the swarm of people yelling Elizabeth's name. "SHIT! How are we going to get her out?" asked Jason


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny looked out the window and cringed, there was about fifty people out here yelling Elizabeth's name.

"Alright Jason, lets get out of the car and go inside. If they ask any questions I will just tell them that I am picking up my wife. When we get inside we will talk to the girls." Stated Sonny

"Sounds good, I see that Johnny, Marcos and Tim just got here. Francis you come with us and we will leave Tim with the car." Stated Jason

All three men got out of the car and the other men met them half way. "Tim stay with the car and keep your eyes open, call me on my phone if you see anything suspicious." Stated Jason

"Damn, this is going to be interesting." Stated Johnny

As the men approached the building the reporters spotted Sonny and started to yell, "Mr. Corinthos, how long have you known about Mrs. Webber being your sister? Why did she lie to everyone about her identity? Did you pay off the movie producers for her to be in the movies?" The media were shouting and trying to take pictures and shoving their microphones into Sonny's face. The men gathered around Sonny to make sure no one got in the way of their path. They finally made it inside the building.

"Where is Max and Milo?" asked an irritated Jason

"Jason, were over here!" yelled Max

The men came over to where Max and Milo were stationed outside a room. "Where are the girls?" asked Sonny

"They are inside, they are having a couples massage. So how are we going to get them out of here." Stated Milo

"Lets talk with Elizabeth and see how she wants to handle this." Stated Sonny

"Alright, but lets wait until their massage is finished and then I will get them." Stated Max nervously, he was scared of Jason's reaction when he saw Elizabeth's massage therapist. He had lied to Jason about how the therapist looked to get him focused on the problem in hand.

"Why? Lets just go inside now." Stated Jason

"Hmm, Jason they aren't dressed they have robes on and getting massaged. Let's let them finish first. They have about another ten minutes to go." Stated Milo, he was concerned also for his brother lying to Jason.

"Why aren't they dressed?" asked Jason

"Come on Jason, you never had a massage before. I even know to get a full body massage they have to be only in their underwear or nothing at all." Stated Johnny with a smirk on his face.

Sonny rubbing his hands over his face he was trying to contain his temper because the last thing he needed to see was his wife getting massaged by another man. "Wait a minute, how does the guy look that's massaging Carly?"

"Hmm," Max started to sweat and pull his collar. "Well boss I might of stretched the truth a little bit about Elizabeth's therapist, but the therapist are twins and male."

"What do you mean you stretched the truth? You told me that he was short and ugly." Stated Jason

"Well you see Jason you wouldn't listen to me about the crowd and were too focused on who was massaging Elizabeth so I had to tell you something, but don't worry Elizabeth really likes you." Stated Max

Johnny, Francis, and Marcos really looked amused about the whole situation. Jason and Sonny getting jealous about a massage therapist...Max getting caught lying to his boss. They all started to laugh.

"Shut the hell up we are going in." stated Sonny

Sonny and Jason opened the door and walked in quietly and closed the door behind them. The room was dark only a slight glow was illuminating the room. There were two beds with two very content woman getting pleasure of two big bulky guys rubbing their hands up and down there body. "Damn that feels good." Stated Carly, "I am so glad you thought about this Elizabeth. I really needed this."

"HMMMM! I am glad that I thought about it too. Hey Jimmy can you go a little lower on my back?" asked Elizabeth, at that moment Jason noticed that she was not wearing a bra and the therapist lowered her towel to her lower back right above her butt and started to rub oil on her back and on his hands…

"Don't you dare touch her!" growled Jason

"Excuse me, I'm her therapist and she is paying me to…" said Jimmy

"Look, I don't give a fuck what she is paying you for but if you touch her right now you will have to find a new profession because you will not be able to use your hands for the rest of your life." Stated Jason walking up to Jimmy

"Jason, what's going on? What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth, she picked up her head and turned it towards Jason. She started to bite her lip and started to get nervous. She knew that Jason was jealous and did not want to make him feel insecure. "Jimmy, I'm sorry but you will have to leave now, we were almost done anyways. I am still going to pay for the full hour, so don't worry." Jimmy nodded his head and walked out.

"Oh come on Elizabeth, Jason get out. Tommy please don't stop, you have wonderful hands and I need for you to keep going." Stated Carly

"Oh really Carly, how wonderful are his hands?" asked Sonny with fire in his eyes. "By the way Tommy, I will suggest for you to get your hands off my wife and walk out before I break your nose." Tommy didn't even try to argue, he walked out the room fast and did not even look back.

"Sonny, you can't be seriously jealous right." stated Carly

"Of course I am you are my wife and no other man is allowed to put their hands on you. Except for me." Stated Sonny

Ignoring the other couple Elizabeth tried to get up but remembered she was topless, "Jason, can you please come over here and pull up my towel for I can get up?" asked Elizabeth looking over at Jason.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth and proceeded to pull up her towel and co-incedently rubbed his knuckles against her back. That little contact sent a shiver up both of their backs. Elizabeth raised herself on her knees giving her back to Jason and pulled the towel around her and secured it against her body and then sat down to face Jason. She looked in his eyes and saw that they were still a little upset about the therapist. "Hey, come here." She pulled him towards her and gave him a small lingering kiss on the lips. "I missed you, I'm sorry if that upset you but there is nothing wrong in getting a massage." Stated Elizabeth pulling Jason for an embrace.

Jason relaxed a little but was still upset, "I know but I didn't like it, and your topless. The guy had his hands all over you." Jason kissed her forehead and pulled her chin up to kiss her again. He loved kissing her it was overwhelming.

"Baby, that is how you get a full body massage. Topless, but believe me they only see your back and your legs, nothing else. Don't worry the only person I plan to show myself too anytime soon is to you." Elizabeth whispered. Jason at that moment tightened his arms around her.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet! Get a room!" stated Carly

"Yeah, I don't need to see this either. Other people in the room and we have other pressing matters in our hands. So can we get back to what is going on outside this building."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Carly

"The media has been tipped off and there is a mob of people outside yelling for Elizabeth, asking questions about her being related to the mob. So we need a plan on how to get you out of here?" said Sonny

"Wow, that was quick. But Michael I don't care about the media I will get dressed and walk out with you guys. No matter what, I meant what I said earlier. I don't care what they think or say." Stated Elizabeth still holding Jason close to her.

"Look, I think we should try and get you out of here quietly. Without them knowing, if you go out there now you will be falling into their trap. Maybe we need to do a press conference or you can do an article in a magazine. Let them here you out and give them the truth. If you do this now than they will distort the truth." Stated Carly

Elizabeth thought about it and realized that Carly was right. "Ok, I agree. Let us get dressed and we will be out in a minute." Elizabeth let go of Jason but he kept his hands planted on her hips. He looked in her eyes and new with out a doubt that he was falling in love with her.

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you okay. You do trust me right?" said Jason

"I know and I do trust you. I'll be out in a minute." Stated Elizabeth

Jason leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and stepped away and walked out with Sonny. Sonny turned around and grabbed Carly by the waist and gave her passionate kiss.

"I know I have a lot of apologizing and groveling to do but I am in love with you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please give me another chance and let us talk thru this together, I love you." Sonny placed another kiss on Carly's lips and walked away. Carly just stood there speechless and more confused of what she should do. Yes she was in love with him but could she forgive him, but maybe he isn't the father and this is just a scam. Trying to hurt our family, god why is this so hard.

"Hey Juliet, get your ass up and get dressed." Stated Elizabeth with a smirk on her face.

The girls got dressed and walked out of the room just in time to see Jason grab Max by the throat, "if you ever lie to me again, you will be lucky if you can still breathe thru your nose."

"Come on Jason, believe me Elizabeth is really into you. You don't have to worry about anything." Stated Sonny

"Sorry man, it won't happen again. I know you care about her, but you need to relax." Stated Max

Jason stepped away and took a breath, he needed to get himself under control. He looked up and saw Elizabeth and he relaxed. He really needed to talk to her about a couple of things.

Elizabeth walked up to Jason and put her arms around his waist. "Hey, relax ok. I don't know what happened with Max but just take it easy. Everything is ok. I think tonight we need to talk about some issues." Stated Elizabeth, she watched his reaction and noticed that he relaxed considerably.

"Alright lovebirds, lets get back to the task. How are we going to get Elizabeth out of here without getting the crowds attention?" asked Francis

"I have an idea but I need some men's clothes and a baseball cap." Elizabeth stated with laughter in her eyes.

"So we are just going to dress you as a guy and think that is going to work." Stated Johnny

Elizabeth turned to Jason and winked at him, "What do you think about being gay a little while?"

"WHAT?!" yelled all the men in the room.


End file.
